A Prehistoric Mishap
Inspired by Jurassic World. Set in Prehistoric Pyrrhia. Kitagon's first fanfiction, yay! 83 'Summary' ---- Prehistoric Pyrrhia is losing fame. Dragons now think of dinosaurs as another animal at the zoo, a creature that could easily be ignored. Desperate to bring the park back to its days of glory, the corporate comes up with a plan that is sure to prevail: They created Albino, a genetically modified hybrid, designed to be larger and smarter than any dinosaur that was ever known to exist. Upon hearing of the new attraction, the park is swarmed with visitors, as well as a boatload of earnings. Success seems unavoidable. However, one week before the hybrid is set to open to the public, the unthinkable happens- Albino escapes her paddock, and is now on a rampage, hungry for blood and death. With limited weaponry and rescue days away, the staff struggles to keep everyone calm, and the huge dinosaur safely away from the public. Things couldn't get any worse for Isla Enorme, could they? 'Prologue' ---- The roar of the great beast echoed throughout the enclosure, causing the ground to tremble and the trees to blow as if a hurricane had struck. Two young dragons, one a SandWing and the other a NightWing, raced through this particular exhibit, their breathing heavy and their claws aching. But nevertheless, they ran, for they were trying to escape the very thing that they had created, and today wasn't a very good day to have your head between the jaws of a viscous animal. The door to the exhibit seemed so close, as if they could run out and get into their vehicle in less than thirty seconds. But the dinosaur was closer- her huge claws dove down as she chased the two unlucky scientists, trying to get a last-minute meal before they reached the comfort of the outside world. Pushing past the SandWing, the much larger NightWing bolted through the door, hitting his companion in the chest as he struggled to reach freedom. He was about to let out a cry of joy, but his victory ended when he remembered what he had left behind- The huge creature grabbed the SandWing by the tail, smacked his head against the hard concrete wall, and presumed to eat him, the sound of . And at that moment, just before the first raindrops began to fall, the surviving scientist realized that he had created a walking nightmare. 'Welcome to Prehistoric Pyrrhia, Population 120 Degrees Fahrenheit ' ---- Pipit "Hurry up, Pipit, we're going to be late!" A SeaWing shouted, his photophores flashing excitedly as he raced around his companion. Before them was a large crowd, slowly but surely pushing their way into the blast-from-the-past amusement park. "It's impossible for us not to be late, Eider." Pipit, a small-but-sophisticated MudWing, mumbled. "This crowd is as slow as a turtle with no legs." In fact, they were only a couple of feet away from the boat, which was docked at the back of a huge stone walkway. Although, one might find it hard to figure that out, as the whole dock was covered with dragons. This was good for the staff. This meant their plan had succeeded. Prehistoric Pyrrhia would be as popular as ever. But in the minds of the visitors, jumping into a glacier sounded like fun right now. "I swear," A NightWing began mumbling to another dragon,"If this stupid line doesn't get a move on, I'm getting right back on that ship and setting sail for Sprucecreek. That new 'hybrid dino-whatsit' better be worth this lousy trip." The dragon that he was having the conversation with, a small female NightWing, glared at him. "Oh, lighten up Prudence, it can't be that bad. I mean, remember when we went to that National Park in the Mud Kingdom and it started raining while we were hiking? No vacation can be worse than that." "You mean the one where those MudWings found us and led us into a lake? Prudence asked, raising an eyeridge. "God, I hated that trip. A tribe full of idiots will do nothing but idiotic things, I tell you what." Pipit, who could quite clearly hear the conversation, felt a bubble of anger build up inside her- which was immediately pushed down as a SeaWing climbed to the top of what appeared to be a statue of a Sinraptor, microphone in hand. "Sorry for the holdup, folks," She began,"We're trying to get everyone through as fast as we can. We've put together a little show for you all, which we hope will succeed in lightening the mood. But please be absolutely silent while our surprise guest is out. She's very sensitive to noise." Below the statue was another park employee, his webbed claws clamped tightly around the handles of a thick metal cage, a look of unease spread across his narrow snout. Which wasn't surprising, for whatever was in the cage wouldn't be easy to run away from- he clearly had no wings. The SeaWing on top of the statue nodded to her companion, and he quickly unlatched it, slowly reaching in for whatever resided inside. "Well, this is random." Pipit said in an annoyed tone, as if she severely regretted ever coming here.Eider quickly elbowed her in the ribs, his face wide with awe. Turning her head back to the front of the crowd, the MudWing's eyes widened as the park employee held up the so-very-important-object-of-interest. "This," He began,"Is DD, a baby Carnotaurus."The not-so-tiny dinosaur let out a small roar, her amber eyes flickering across the crowd as if she was carefully selecting her future prey. And this Pipit thought, Is going to be a good vacation. 'Utahraptors Are Criminals' ---- Charlie "Hey, dork!" A lithe green SeaWing shouted as she slammed herself into a large SandWing. "How did the obedience training go with the Utahraptors? Terrible as usual?" The SandWing rubbed his shoulder, letting out a low sigh. "It's not obedience training, Charlie. What do you think these animals are, dogs? No, I'm training them to be friendlier the towards guests. Remember last week when Lake tried to jump over the enclosure walls because some dragonet spooked her? First an escape attempt, then before you know it somebody will have their claws torn off." "Oh Hari, you're so cautious!" Charlie snorted, nudging her co-worker playfully. "It's not like we can't handle a couple of raptor-escapees." "How many times do I have to tell you- my name is Kalahari!" The-dragon-known-as-Hari snorted. "And I'd keep your snout shut, if I were you. We're in the middle of public, and talking about escaped 6-foot-tall Utahraptors isn't going to bring us a crowd of cheering dragons." In fact, several families had overheard the conversation, and were giving each other worried looks as if one of the raptors was about to dig a claw into their necks. However, one dragonet seemed interested in the conversation, and slowly padded up to the two employees. "If the Texasraptors escape, will they eat us?" He asked, looking up at the adults curiously. Charlie and Kalahari looked at each other cautiously, not wanting to tell the young dragon something he didn't need to know. "Utahraptors." Charlie corrected him. "And no Raptors will be escaping... we, uh, were just joking. And, uh, we really need to go now, so, uh, how about I take you to your parents? You're a NightWing, right?" The SeaWing could hear her SandWing partner snicker, and she slapped him quickly with her tail before turning back to the NightWing, who, oddly enough, was now turning into a shade of light pink. "I'm a RainWing, not a NightWing. Wait, what's a NightWing? Are they those grumpy black dragons that complain about everything? Nevermind, I know where my parents are, thank you mister." The dragonet nodded before taking off towards the Dinosaur Nursery, her tail curled tightly behind her. Charlie paused, a frown spreading across her snout. "Do I really sound like a boy?" She asked Kalahari, expecting a sympathetic yet lousy reply. Before the SandWing could make a response, a deep black-and-purple NightWing approached the couple. "Kalahari, Erie wants you at the Indominus Rex paddock immediately. And Charlie," The dragoness turned towards the SeaWing,"You're nephew has arrived, and he's brought a friend." Meet The Carnivores ---- Eider The Indominus Rex Plays Hide-And-Seek ---- Kalahari Search And Destroy ---- Soulbender There's Nothing To Worry About ---- Pipit Grab The Raptors ---- Kalahari Taking Flight ---- Charlie The Devil, The King, And The Spinosaurus ---- Eider A Boat To Nowhere ---- Pipit The Last Stand ---- Charlie Epilogue ----